Articular cartilage is an avascular, aneural and heterogeneous tissue at the ends of the long bones. It )erforms at least two functions. First, it provides a nearly frictionless surface for the movement of two articulating bones. Second, it transmits loads from the cartilage surface to the subchondral bone. The ability to perform both functions depends on the integrity of the superficial layer of articular cartilage and its ability to resist wear as two opposing surfaces move against one another. A glycoprotein called the superficial zone protein (SZP) has been purified from cartilage tissue. Antibodies specific for SZP show the molecule is restricted to the surface layer of articular cartilage and absent from the middle and deep layers of the tissue. Sequencing data and biochemical experiments suggest SZP is identical to lubricin, which is the major lubricating glycoprotein in synovial fluid. The boundary lubricant function of SZP/lubricin is likely to involve the binding of SZP to other macromolecules at the cartilage surface, therefore the binding properties of SZP will be investigated. The homology of SZP to vitronectin suggests that SZP may have cell adhesive properties, so the ability of SZP to enhance or inhibit cell adhesion will be studied. A panel of monoclonal antibodies will be used in a sandwich ELISA to measure the concentration of SZP in synovial fluid. Synovial fluid from OA patients and organ donors will be tested to determine if the concentration of SZP in these fluids correlates with the degree of cartilage damage in these individuals. The ability of chondrocytes derived from arthritic cartilage to synthesize SZP in culture will be compared to the synthetic capacity of chondrocytes from donor cartilage. The lubricating properties and location of SZP at the cartilage surface suggest this molecule is chondroprotective and beneficial for the homeostasis of cartilage. In the future these studies should help provide a rational framework for improving joint lubrication and movement in the millions of individuals who suffer from arthritis.